


Sanders Sides Incorrect Quotes

by alwaysanadri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, incorrectquotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysanadri/pseuds/alwaysanadri
Summary: A series of incorrect quotes from web series "Sanders Sides"!
Relationships: Janus/Roman, Remy/Emile, Roman/Logan, Virgil/Janus, patton/remus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sanders Sides Incorrect Quotes

Patton, running into the living room: Guys, what is a "WAP"?  
Roman:  
Patton:  
Roman:  
Patton:  
Roman: It's, uh, what you do at church!!

Later, at Church.

Patton: Look, guys, I'm WAPPING!!


End file.
